Thinking Of You
by MsCrazybird
Summary: Based on the song Thinking of You by Katy Perry. This is what Callie is thinking and feeling the times with Mark while AZ is gone. One-shot. Callie's POV


**Title:** Thinking Of You

**Author:** MsCrazybird  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Callie/Arizona  
><strong>Rating: <strong> **PG-13  
><strong>**Summary**: Based on the song Thinking of You by Katy Perry. This is what Callie is thinking and feeling the times with Mark while AZ is gone. One-shot

**Disclaimer:**All television shows, movies, books, and other copyrighted material referred to in this work, and the characters, settings, and events thereof, are the properties of their respective owners. As this work is an interpretation of the original material and not for-profit, it constitutes fair use. Reference to real persons, places, or events are made in a fictional context, and are not intended to be libelous, defamatory, or in any way factual.

**A/N: I know it's a lil late but it popped into my head. Let's see the results. Rates and Reviews= Love!**

**I wrote this really quickly so hope it's not too bad.**

Today is a new day, a day for moving on and having a good time without thinking about Arizona. And I think I can manage to do it. I hope I can manage to do that anyway.

Deep breaths that is what I keep taking in order to remain calm and seem okay. Okay and _maybe_ drink like a fish that was stuck in Death Valley for a minute. But Mark is here and she, she is saving little humans like she wanted to.

"Be happy." That is what she told me to do. So here I am living the dream, laughing about Yang and her crazy, stupid attempt at being a bar tender.

I look over my shoulder at the woman that Mark pointed out to me. She is cute, but she is no Arizona. God stop thinking about her stop thinking about Arizona, she is gone.

I smile. It's just sorbet right? Like Mark said and like she said be happy. I can do this.

Finishing my drink I get up and make my way over to the lady, my best charming smile on display. I hope.

"Hi, I noticed that you have been looking at me for quite some time from over here." Smooth. Real freaking smooth.

"Oh yea I am so sorry I didn't mean to seem like a stalker but you hair it's so gorgeous…" and that is where I zone-out. And then it starts, so I answer politely and try not to seem bummed that I just came over for nothing.

I sit with a sigh. Answering the question Mark shoots at me.

Hello my good friend alcohol!

**[[Home]]**

I lay on the couch after Mark laid me down and just think as I look up to the ceiling.

Arizona I know that if you were here right now there would be the two of us together snuggled up on this coach with me. Right now all I want to do is see your eyes and stare deep within them like I used to. To see that beautiful blue again and the sparkle that you used to get when you would smile or laugh.

She is the one. I know she is. She is the best for me; my sunshine in a cloudy Seattle sky. But where do I go after this? Be happy, the question keeps running through my head and those two words answer it.

Maybe Mark is right, I do need to move on. Need a sorbet to cleanse my pallet and move from her to whatever else is out there for me now.

I guess second best is good enough in this situation. I hear Mark in the kitchen and quickly make my way to him.

It's not hard to get him to understand and react and his lips are quickly smashed up against mine in a kiss. But this kiss isn't her. It is ruff and scratchy and not tender and soft. I close my eyes and try to imagine your lips moving against mine and for a moment it works.

He pulls me up against his body and I can feel the disgust for myself develop for what I am doing. Again my eyes squeeze tight and I try and imagine my beautiful blonde. I see her smile as my back hits the mattress.

I look up hoping to see her eyes sparkling with love, but I don't see her. Quickly I move my head to the side so that I am facing the wall. I try as best as I can to blank out what is happening, but all I can see is the disappointed eyes of the one person I love, but I push them back and try to feel only to be reminded of the disgust I feel for myself. And then it is her.

I lay there after he has fallen asleep and stare at the ceiling above me. Tears sting my eyes as I think of what I had just done. How could I have let myself just let her go like that? One slides down my face without my permission and I squeeze my eyes trying to keep the rest from falling. I don't deserve to cry over something I did that I regret.

But I know I did this and I can not take it back. I close my eyes and wish to see her eyes again. An image of her springs forth in my minds eye and I grab onto it. She's smiling because we tried to cook a new dish leaving us covered in sauce.

I just wish she would come and take me away from this. And I decide that I will not make any mistakes anymore because I am done with them.


End file.
